SoOla?
by Michesica
Summary: La vida no siempre es lo que parece, aunque en algunos momentos paresca que estamos solos,PLIX DEJEN REVIEWS! U.U!REVIEWS!SE NECESITAN REVIEWS PARA SOBREVIVIR!


Sö0ölä

Pö0ör:Säyüri Kinömötö

Iniciado...03 de octubre de 2006, 4:23 pm

Aclaraciones:

"hablando"

"_Pensando"_

"_Seres comunicándose entre ellos y con humanos"_

Capítulo 1: Sola...por qué?

Hermione Granger, una joven de 20 años, estaba sentada en su pupitre en el salón de tercero D, pensando.

La clase para sanadores de ese día, se había interrumpido debido a que al profesor lo habían mandado llamar al Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas para que operara de urgencia a un paciente.

Mientras tanto, los chicos del tercero D esperaban al reemplazo, que era un anciano sanador que siempre tardaba un largo rato en llegar.

Hermione, estaba, en ese momento, recordando cosas que habían sucedido tan sólo unos años atrás, pero que, ahora que las recordaba, parecía que habían pasado siglos atrás.

"_Harry, Ron...los extraño tanto..." _pensaba la castaña. "_Por qué se fueron y me dejaron aquí, sola?..."_ los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar lo que había sucedido tan sólo tres años atrás...

---Flash Back---

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes. Sólo les faltaba destruir uno...ya habían destruido los demás...incluso a Nagini...Lo único que les impedía seguir era que...aún no sabían cual era el último de los Horrocruxes.

"Qué creen que sea?"preguntó Ron

"No lo sé...Podría ser cualquier cosa..."le había contestado Hermione

"Y sí...y si soy yo?"preguntó Harry

"No bromees Harry! Cómo vas a ser tú?"preguntó Ron

"Pero...piénsenlo. No es una idea descabellada. Después de todo...soy yo al último al que Voldemort atacó...además, ya vimos que sí puede un ser vivo ser un Horrocrux"había argumentado el ojiverde

"Sí Harry...Pero una cosa es una serpiente y otra es un humano"le había dicho Hermione

"Yo estoy completamente de acuerdo con Herms...La serpiente esa es muy diferente a ti, Harry. Compréndelo!"lo habían convencido.

---Fin Flash Back---

"_Cuanta razón tenías, Harry…"_pensó _"Debimos haberle hecho más caso a nuestra razón que a nuestro corazón...Sabíamos que esa era una gran posibilidad...pero preferimos hacer como si fuera algo imposible...Y ya ves lo que sucedió después..."_de sus ojos escapó una lágrima...una lágrima que representaba un dolor del que jamás se podría deshacer...

---Flash Back---

Los tres chicos corrían con las varitas en las manos...

Varios mortífagos los iban persiguiendo...Estaban en un bosque...Un bosque muy espeso...tanto que estaba completamente oscuro...Por esa razón, habían utilizado el hechizo de LUMOS. Solamente debían atravesar ese bosque y subir por la colina, hacia la destartalada y vieja mansión en la que se encontraba Voldemort.

Pero varios mortífagos se les habían atravesado y habían comenzado a lanzar AVADAS KEDABRAS y CRUCIATUS. Por esa razón, se habían tenido que separar.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!"el gritó de Ron se escuchó por todo el bosque...le estaban lanzando un hechizo CRUCIATUS.

"RON!"gritaron Harry y Hermione, corriendo al lugar en el que se había escuchado el grito del pelirrojo.

Cuando llegaron, se escondieron detrás de los árboles para no ser descubiertos.

"Aaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!"seguía gritando, hasta que...

"AVADA KEDABRA!"un haz de luz verde le dio de lleno en el pecho al pelirrojo, acabando con su dolor y con su vida.

"Rooooooooonnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!"gritó Hermione, llorando, mientras Harry gritaba, con lágrimas en los ojos: "AVADA KEDABRA!!!" al mortífago que había asesinado a su mejor amigo.

El mortífago cayó muerto. Fue cuando los chicos se acercaron al cuerpo de su mejor amigo.

"Ron! Ron! Ron! Por qué?!"Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente

"Hermione...tenemos que irnos de aquí, antes de que nos encuentren..."dijo Harry, mientras se secaba las lágrimas y ayudaba a su amiga a levantarse.

"Te amo, Ron..."se fueron corriendo, dejando el cuerpo sin vida del que alguna vez fuera su mejor amigo, e incluso, su primer amor.

---Fin Flash back---

"_Por qué moriste, Ron?...Yo te amaba..."_las lágrimas comenzaron a correr, sin control, por las mejillas de la chica._"Por qué me dejaste aquí, sola?...Por qué?...Y Harry...por qué te fuiste también?..."_ocultó su cara entre sus brazos para que sus compañeros no la vieran llorar, algo que no tenía que hacer, ya que todos estaban platicando y haciendo bromas.

---Flash Back---

Hermione acababa de llegar a la estancia en la que se encontraban Harry y Voldemort. Ella acababa de derrotar a los dos mortífagos que la habían perseguido por toda la casa. Se ocultó detrás de una estatua.

"Sí, Harry...Tú eres un Horrocrux"le decía Voldemort.

"Entonces...eso significa que para derrotarte por completo, debo matarte y después...suicidarme?"preguntó el ojiverde

"Por supuesto...Claro que dudo mucho que me puedas derrotar...Pero ten por seguro que de esta mansión no saldrás vivo."en su siniestra mirada apareció un brillo extraño que solamente habían visto en los mortífagos a la hora de matar.

"_Oh, no! Piensa matarlo..."_pensó la castaña

"Pues no dejaré que eso suceda."dijo Harry con mucha seguridad.

"Jajaja...Eso ya lo veremos...Un niño de 17 años derrotando al mejor mago de todos los tiempos...No me hagas reír..."rió Voldemort con frialdad.

"No eres el mejor mago de todos los tiempos. Albus Dumbledore es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos!"había gritado el chico con tal enojo y rabia que a Hermione le había dado miedo

"ERA. Además, si hubiera sido el Mejor mago de todos los tiempos...No hubiera muerto de una forma tan baja...en manos de un simple y débil mortífago"

"Pero aún así, él siempre fue y seguirá siendo el mejor mago de todos los tiempos! Siempre! Mientras todos lo acepten y lo respeten, él seguirá siendo el mejor!"gritó

"Mhm...Veo que quieres morir pronto, no? Por eso es que me estás retando. Bueno, para que veas que en fondo son muy bondadoso, cumpliré tu deseo...AVADA KEDABRA!!!"

Harry esquivó a tiempo el rayo verde que iba justamente hacía su pecho.

"AVADA KEDABRA!!!"gritaba el ojiverde.

Así siguieron por un largo rato, hasta que...

"AVADA KEDABRA!!!"gritó Harry, saliendo por atrás de Lord Voldemort, quien se había distraído por un momento. La maldición le dio de lleno en la espalda al tenebroso mago, dándole fin a su vida.

"HARRY!!!"gritó Hermione, saliendo de su escondite"Está muerto, verdad?"

"Por ahora...Pero..."

"No Harry! Por favor! No me dejes sola!"le suplicaba

"Hermione...Lo siento mucho, pero...yo soy el último horrocrux. Si no, él regresará...Y no puedo permitir que haga más daño. Lo siento."

"Esta bien...si eso es lo que debes de hacer...Pero...no hay otra forma?"

"No lo creo...y no me puedo quedar a buscarla...Qué tal si regresa otra vez? Lo siento, Hermione."

"Esta...bien...Pero no me pidas que yo...te mate"las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer sus mejillas.

"Ya...no llores...No te lo pediré...Dile a...dile a Ginny que...la amo. Por favor."

"Se lo diré...pero eso la va a lastimar mucho, Harry"

"Lo sé...pero prefiero eso a que le pase algo malo a ella...Por favor, cuídala mucho. Y dile que la amo."

"Se lo diré...si le dices a Ron que yo...lo amo y que siempre lo he amado."su llanto se volvió más fuerte"Por favor..."

"Lo prometo...Adiós, Hermione"

"A...adiós, Harry"

El chico tomó su varita y pronunció un AVADA KEDABRA. Con ese último acto, terminó la vida de Harry Potter, antes conocido como EL NIÑO QUE VIVIÓ.

"Harry!..." la castaña cayó de rodillas y se quedó allí, sola, llorando.

---Fin Flash Back---

"_Harry…Ron…Los extraño mucho…"_se secó las lágrimas con una pañuelo, mientras un avioncito de papel pasaba volando sobre su cabeza y chocaba con la puerta del aula.

Capítulo 2:Siempre estaré...sola.

Aquella tarde, Hermione llegó al apartamento que compartía con su única y mejor amiga: Ginny Weasley. La pelirroja se había convertido, a sus 19 años, en la buscadora del equipo de Quiddich de Inglaterra. Bueno, hasta ese día.

Cuando llegó, se entristeció mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Fuera del edificio, había un auto azul. Dentro de él, estaba un señor al cual Hermione ya conocía: era el representante del dueño del equipo de Quiddich de Irlanda. La castaña vio con mucho horror, que había maletas y cajas dentro del auto. Había llegado el día.

Subió y entró al apartamento. Ginny iba saliendo con la maleta que faltaba.

"Hermione..."

"Hola, Gin...Veo que...ha llegado el día, no?"

"Sí, ya debo irme..."la abrazó"Adiós, Herms...Muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me diste en los días difíciles...y por haberme ayudado tanto a superar la pérdida de...Harry"sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas que no dejaría que salieran.

"No fue...nada. Te voy a extrañar mucho, Gin..."las lágrimas brotaron, por segunda vez aquél día, de los ojos de la castaña"Adiós..."

"Este no es un adiós, Herms...Es un hasta pronto..."se soltaron

Hermione acompañó a Ginny al auto en el que se la llevarían.

"Adiós..."

"Hasta pronto, Herms..."la pelirroja subió al auto. Este arrancó. Hermione le decía adiós con la mano. Se quedó allí, parada, hasta que el auto se perdió de vista.

Subió al apartamento. Cerró la puerta. Tomó una fotografía en movimiento que tenía en la sala. En esa foto, estaban Harry, Ron, Ginny y ella. Al fondo, se podía apreciar Hogwarts.

Al observarla, Hermione volvió a llorar. Cayó de rodillas al suelo.

"Por qué?!...Por qué todos se van?! Por qué me dejan sola?!"comenzó a recordar lo sucedido hacía tres meses.

---Flash back---

Hermione estaba preparando la comida. De pronto, escuchó que la puerta se abría.

"Hola, Herms!!!"saludó Ginny

"Hola. Por qué tan feliz?"

"Pues...Ay! Qué crees?"

"Qué?"

"Pues que hoy fue a verme el dueño del equipo de Quiddich Irlandés!"

"Y qué quería?"

"Me pidió que fuera parte de su equipo! Que fuera la buscadora ESTRELLA del equipo Irlandés!!!"

"Wow! Esa es una noticia maravillosa, Gin!"

"Sí. Pero hay algo más...Debo de...mudarme a Irlanda en tres meses...O si no...no podré ir a ninguno de los entrenamientos, y no podré pertenecer al equipo. Y tú sabes cuánto he anhelado ser la buscadora estrella de un equipo y no el reemplazo."dijo Ginny. Le dolía el tener que irse, pero sabía que debía hacerlo si quería alcanzar su sueño.

"Entonces...ve"la apoyó Hermione

"Gracias, Herms!"la abrazó_"Ahora comprendo porque mi hermano te amaba tanto..."_

"_En tres meses...en tres meses me quedaré...sola. Completamente...sola"_aunque aparentaba completa felicidad por su amiga, Hermione estaba sufriendo por dentro.

---Fin Flash Back---

"_Ahora si te has quedado sola, Hermione. Muy sola."_pensaba la castaña._"No quiero...no quiero estar sola..."_lloró con más fuerza.

Capítulo 3:La soledad...mi única amiga.

Viernes 24 de septiembre

Para mi diario...el único que me escucha siempre que lo necesito:

Otro día más...

Hoy se cumplen dos meses desde que me quedé completamente sola. Pero, sabes? He descubierto que no estoy tan sola...Pues la soledad, es mi única amiga...mi única compañera...

El día de hoy me ha llegado una carta de Ginny. En ella me dice que le esta yendo muy bien como buscadora estrella de su equipo. Además, dice que si siguen con esa racha ganadora...la llevarán al próximo Mundial De Quiddich, que es en dos años. Por lo pronto, dice que no podrá escribirme durante unos meses, porque estará muy ocupada con lo de la final Europea de Quiddich. Ah, es cierto. Se me olvidaba. Aún no hay nadie que quiera alquilar la antigua habitación de Ginny. Pero ya no me importa. ¿Quién quiere un nuevo compañero de apartamento? El día de hoy, después de varios días, se acordaron mis compañeros de mi cumpleaños. A mí no me importó. Son tan falsos. Por cierto, ¿tú crees que soy una persona huraña? Te lo pregunto porque la tonta de Standford me dijo hoy que era una persona huraña y antipática. Qué tonta es! Huraña y antipática son sinónimos! ¿Cómo puede decirme así, si ella es una cabeza hueca? Bueno, no importa. Esta noche, como todas las noches, me quedaré en casa. No saldré a ningún lado. Bueno, me despido.

Bye, diario.

Hermione cerró su libreta, a la cual había convertido en su diario.

Miró por la ventana. Estaba oscuro afuera, sin embargo, varias parejas de novios, grupos de amigos y familias pasaban por la calle, riendo, haciéndose bromas, platicando...La castaña cerró de golpe la ventana y bajó la cortina. Se metió en la cama y apagó la luz. Se quedó dormida, en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Capítulo 4: Soledad...no te vayas!

Más o menos siete meses después, Hermione caminaba rumbo a su apartamento, cuando, fuera del edificio, vio varios autos. Jamás había tantos estacionados allí.

Subió a su apartamento. Cuando llegó, encontró que había poco más de 10 personas esperándola.

"Qué hacen aquí?"preguntó

"Al parecer, todos hemos venido por lo mismo: para rentar la habitación que tienen vacante en este apartamento. Es el tuyo?"preguntó una chica de ojos azules y cabello rubio. Se veía que era muy sangrona.

"Sí. Es mío."

"Entonces, enséñanos el apartamento, por favor"dijo otra chica. Tenía los ojos castaños y el cabello rubio.

"Claro"Todos entraron detrás de ella.

A muchos les interesó el apartamento, pero al ver la actitud que ella tenía, decidieron buscar en otros lados.

"Sangrona. Por qué no me dejó quedarme con el cuarto?"comentaba la chica de los ojos azules que a Hermione le había parecido sangrona. Era la única que no se había espantado de la actitud de la castaña, sin embargo, Hermione no la quería como compañera.

"_Por fin se fueron..."_pensó, tras haber cerrado la puerta_"Qué me pasó? Por qué me comporté tan antipática con ellos? Será acaso que...me gusta estar sola?"_pensó_"No...no puede ser eso...es de por lo que me la paso sufriendo...no puede ser que me guste estar sola..."_se fue a la cocina a preparar una taza de té.

Cuando ya se había sentado a beber su té, el timbre sonó.

"_Quién será?"_se preguntó enojada por haber sido interrumpida, mientras se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

"Hola! Soy Colin Creevey! Me recuerdas?"saludó el que estaba parado en la puerta, cuando la castaña abrió

"¿Qué...qué haces aquí?"preguntó ella, muy asustada

"Pues...venía a...ver si me querías alquilar el cuarto."

"Yo...lo siento mucho, pero...ya lo he alquilado"mintió ella

"Oh...veo que he llegado tarde...Bueno, será mejor que vaya al otro apartamento en el que iba a ver si me dejaban alquilar allí. Me dio mucho gusto volver a verte, Hermione!"

"A mí también, Colin!"le gritó la castaña, mientras él se alejaba. Cerró la puerta.

"_Es verdad! Me gusta estar sola!"_pensó, muy asustada.

Capítulo 5: Vete soledad!

"_Ya han pasado seis meses desde que comencé a ir con una psicóloga. Ahora, veo que me han ayudado mucho esas sesiones. Hoy, por fin, después de tres años, he hecho amigos en mi clase. Tal vez no nos hagamos los mejores amigos, pero al menos no estaré tan sola."_pensaba Hermione, mientras salía de la Escuela Mágica Para Sanadores, que se encontraba justo en la tienda que estaba frente a San Mungo.

"Hola, Hermione!"la saludó una compañera, ahora amiga, de clase.

"Ah, hola, Nichole! Qué pasa?"

"Pues te queríamos invitar a una fiesta de Halloween que va a haber en la casa de John este viernes. Es de disfraces. Quieres ir?"

"Mhm...Claro!"

"Bueno, esta es la dirección"le anotó la dirección en una hoja."Bueno, nos vemos mañana, Herms"

"Bye, Nichole!"

Hermione tomó el pedazo de papel y lo metió en la mochila que llevaba en el hombro.

**---------:...**

Aquella noche...

27 de octubre

Para mi queridísimo diario:

El día de hoy he hecho amigos!

Ya no estaré tan sola! Eso será genial, no crees? Por fin podré volver a ser feliz!

Bueno, hoy me han invitado a una fiesta de disfraces este viernes. Y he decidido que voy a ir. Me voy a divertir y voy a pasármela muy bien.

Bueno, me despido de ti...

Au revoir, Diario.

Te adoro!

Cerró su diario.

"_Aaahhh...Veo que la terapia si ha servido..."_miró por la ventana, pero esta vez, en lugar de cerrarla, se quedó vario tiempo contemplando a las personas pasar por la calle riendo, haciéndose bromas, platicando...Pronto volvería a hacer eso que, desde hace algunos años, había creído imposible hacer.

**---------:...---------:...**

Llegó el viernes por la noche...

"Ay, no! Dónde dejé el traje?!"corría de un lado a otro de su habitación, sacando ropa y más ropa"Aquí está!"había sacado un vestido corto color negro, con algunas lentejuelas, unas botas hasta las rodillas, negras, un sombrero alto, puntiagudo, color negro y una capa un poco más larga que el vestido en negro. "Estoy lista!" se había vestido de bruja.

Ding, don, ding, don...

"Voy!" abrió la puerta. Frente a ella estaba Nichole, vestida de vampiresa."Hola, Nichole! Pasa!"

"Wow! Con que aquí vives, eh? Bueno. Te ves muy bien, Herms!"

"Tú te ves genial!"

"Gracias. Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo. Ah, por cierto! Tenemos que llevar antifaces!"sacó dos antifaces negros que brillaban."Ten! Así no nos reconocerán!"

"Gracias! Bueno, nos vamos?"

"Claro!"

Hermione cerró la puerta.

"Por qué nos vamos caminando?"preguntó Hermione

"Si nos vamos por la Red Flu, nos ensuciaríamos los trajes! Y como estamos tan bellas, sería una lástima llegar llenas de cenizas, no crees?!"

"Jeje...Cierto."dijo al haber escuchado el Tan lindas .

Llegaron a la casa de John. La fiesta estaba muy prendida. Todos se estaban divirtiendo mucho.

"Hola, Chicas!"saludó John

"Hola!"saludaron ambas sin saber la identidad del chico

"Soy John"

"Ah!"

"No me digan quienes son, por favor. Sólo yo tengo el derecho de decir quien soy..."les sonrió al decir tal comentario

"Jejeje..."risa forzada

"No causo mucha gracia, cierto? Bueno, no importa. Vayan a divertirse!"

**---------:...---------:...**

A la mañana siguiente...

Hermione despertó muy feliz en su habitación. La fiesta de Halloween había estado de lo más divertida. Hubo fuegos artificiales, bebida, lluvia de dulces, etc...El punto es que hizo más amigos y que se divirtió como no lo había hecho en años.

"Por fin! Me desharé de la soledad!"

Capítulo 6:Sola?...Nunca más!

Pasaron varios años desde que Hermione se decidió a dejar atrás la soledad. Ahora, ya era toda una sanadora. Tenía amigos, sí. Incluso una mejor amiga: Nichole. Había vuelto a ver a Ginny en dos ocasiones.

---Flash Back---

Hermione había sido invitada por su otra mejor amiga, Ginny Weasley, al Mundial de Quiddich. Le había enviado varios pases: uno para ella, otro que le regalo a Nichole, a John, a Anne y a Steve, quienes se habían hecho muy amigos de la castaña.

Les habían asignado un palco en la parte más alta. Era un palco en el que podían ver todo el estadio.

Bueno, el partido fue Irlanda vs. Rumania. Irlanda ganó 270 a 120, gracias a que Ginny, la buscadora estrella, atrapó la Snitch antes que el otro equipo.

"Ginny!!!"gritó Hermione, cuando el juego hubo acabado

"Herms!!"se abrazaron"Hace mucho que no te veía!!!"

"Igual! Pero veo que eres una excelente buscadora!!!"

"Ay, gracias!"

"Mira, te presentaré a mis amigos: Nichole, John, Anne y Steve. Chicos, ella es Ginny Weasley!"

"Mucho gusto!"dijeron todos, cual coro de Iglesia.

---Fin Flash Back---

Esa había sido la primera ocasión. La segunda había sido un año después, cuando Ginny le había presentado a alguien.

---Flash Back---

Hermione había invitado a sus cuatro grandes amigos para que fueran a cenar con ella, Ginny y alguien más.

Nichole, Anne y Hermione preparaban la cena, mientras Steve y John preparaban la mesa y la sala. Todo debía ser perfecto.

Ding, don, ding, don…

Hermione abrió la puerta. Allí estaban Ginny y la otra persona.

"Herms!"la abrazó

"Gin!"

"Hola!!! Me da gusto volver a verlos!!!"dijo al separarse de su amiga

"A nosotros también!!!"contestaron los amigos de la castaña.

"Pasen!"

"Gracias"contestaron ambos

Se sentaron en la sala.

"Bueno. Ha llegado el momento. Les presento a...Charles! Es mi...novio!"anunció Ginny

"Tú...novio?"preguntaron

"Sí!"

"Felicidades!!!"

"Gracias!"

"Bueno, siéntense en la mesa! Vamos a cenar!"anunció la castaña, yendo a la cocina.

Hermione vio lo feliz que estaba Ginny. No pudo evitar recordar a Harry. _"Harry...Ginny ya ha encontrado la felicidad otra vez...Estoy segura de que estás feliz por ella, no?"_

"_Por supuesto, Herms..."_escuchó la castaña dentro de su mente. Frente a ella estaba el espíritu de Harry...o algo así.

"_Harry! Eres...eres tú?!"_

"_Se puede decir que sí...Y sí, estoy muy feliz de que Ginny haya encontrado a quien amar..."_

"_Pero...como es que...te puedo ver?"_

"_Mhm...será porque me aparecí tan sólo en tus pensamientos?"_

"_Oh..."_

"_Por cierto...Ron también estaría muy feliz si tú buscarás a alguien a quien amar..."_

"_Ron?"_los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas

"_Mira, por el momento, él no puede venir a verte...está con su madre...ya sabes...como yo aquí, él allá...Pero debo decirte que te hemos visto en ciertos momentos...hemos estado aquí..."_

"_Qué? Pero por qué no se me aparecieron?"_

"_Mhm...Buena pregunta...Pero es por la Política que tienen en el cielo...Sólo se puede aparecer un espíritu a una persona. Así que no podíamos aparecernos al mismo tiempo."_

"_Oh..."_

"_Bueno, debo irme. Cuídate, Herms. Y piensa en lo que te dije."_

"_Adiós, Harry. Salúdame a Ron!"_

"Herms! Quieres que te ayude?"preguntó Nichole

"Claro!"

---Fin Flash Back---

Ahora, Hermione se encontraba meditando en lo que Harry le había dicho aquella vez.

"Herms! Te llaman!"le avisó Nichole, pasando rápidamente por su lado.

"Ya voy!"acababan de llevar a un paciente que había tenido un accidente al usar un hechizo algo difícil. Era un chico de cabello y ojos color chocolate. Tenía la edad que Harry y Ron tendrían para entonces.

"Hola! Soy Hermione Granger! Su sanadora!"

"Hola! Soy...Matthew Sanders."logró decir, antes de caer bajo los efectos de una poción para dormir que le habían dado.

**---------:...---------:...**

"Cómo se siente, señor Sanders?"preguntó Hermione, al día siguiente

"Mhm...Creo que bien. Gracias. Qué hora es?"

"9:00 am"

"Pero si llegué ayer por la tarde!"

"Debíamos hacer el contra-hechizo, que es muy difícil. Pero lo logramos. "

"Tiene una linda sonrisa, sabía?"

"Em..."se sonrojó

"Por cierto...llámeme Matt."

"Bueno, y usted llámeme Hermione!"

"Claro!"

**---------:...---------:...**

De eso pasaron dos semanas, después de las cuales, ambos tuvieron una gran sorpresa.

Ding, don, ding, don...

"Ya voy!"Hermione abrió la puerta"Matt! Pero qué haces aquí?"

"Hermione! Mira que casualidad! Yo que venía a alquilar el cuarto que tienen disponible, y resulta que te encuentro aquí!"

"Vienes a alquilar el cuarto?"

"Sí. Tú...vives aquí?

"Sí! Pasa!"

Hermione le enseñó el cuarto.

"Bueno, mañana me mudo!"dijo Matt

"Bien! Entonces, hasta mañana!"

"Hasta mañana, Hermione!"

**---------:...---------:...**

Resultó que Matt era un auror. Había estudiado en Hogwarts, pero no se habían conocido porque él había estado en Ravenclaw.

Matt se mudó al apartamento. Pronto, se hicieron los mejores amigos y hasta llegaron a enamorarse.

**---------:...---------:...**

Dos años después...

"Sí, acepto!"

"Y tú, Hermione? Aceptas a Matthew Sanders como tu fiel y amado esposo?"

"Sí, acepto!"

"Entonces los declaro: Marido y Mujer!"

Y llegó el típico beso.

"_Qué gusto me da ver a mi Hermione así de feliz!"_decía el espíritu de Ron

"_Lo sé...a mi también! Ahora, debemos irnos...Ah! Y debemos pedir permiso para ir a la boda de Gin!"_dijo Harry

"_Es cierto! En dos meses se casa mi hermana!"_decían, mientras desaparecían con el viento.

Fin

Terminado: 03 de octubre de 2006 7:45 p.m.


End file.
